OLaS OLD VERSION
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry guys, but I lost interest in this. The rewrite/reboot is up now!
1. Chapter 1

**I will be the one, I must be the one. On this day, I have created the first ever (At least I think it's the first) Natsu x Irene (Or eleen, the wiki says Irene, but the manga says eleen or something like that, but I'm going to call her Irene here though.) story.**

 **Summary: During a mission, Natsu encounters a woman by the name Irene, after getting to know each other, and a few others things, they begin to date. Follow them as they hide it from Natsu's guild, and as the two learn secrets about each other, mostly secrets about Natsu though.**

 **There will be some differences from Canon, I won't tell you here, you'll see when you read this story. Also some crossover elements, you'll see what I mean. If you know me by now, you have expected that. If the characters acted OOC, I apologize as I'm not good at getting personalities right. I'm sure someone else out of there can do a Natsu x Irene story better than me anyway.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter one: Meeting**

Natsu was currently relaxing in his hotel room he rented for a few nights. The fire dragon slayer was currently in a town for a mission he accepted. You might be wondering, unless you're not wondering, where's the rest of Team Natsu? Well Lucy already had enough money to pay her rent for a month, so she didn't join as she just wanted to relax. Erza was already on a mission herself, so she wasn't present when he took his mission. And of course there's no way Natsu is going to ask help from the ice stripper. As for Happy, he went with Wendy and Carla on a mission. Though mainly because Happy wanted to impress Carla. So that's why it was just Natsu.

Natsu was simply thinking about a few things right now. What kind of things? I don't know, things. Anyway, as he was busy thinking, his stomach growled, signifying that it wanted food.

"Heh, I guess I should get something to eat." The dragon slayer told himself as he prepared to head out into the town to get something to eat, as he wasn't in the mood to make something himself.

'ELSEWHERE IN THE TOWN'

"Where's a good place to eat?" A red haired woman questioned herself as she walked around the town.

This woman's name is Irene, and believe it or not, she's one of a group called the Spriggan 12 of the empire of Alvarez, herself being called the Scarlet Despair. She is said to be one of the most powerful people on the entire planet. Now why is she in Ishgar? Well, since she can do whatever she wants, she decided to come here for a little bit. She has no care for the whole grudge against the Ishgar continent like the rest of her country does. While she has a goal herself, she isn't in a rush to complete it. The current thing on her agenda is getting some food. Though it was being a pain as she couldn't find a place that looked good for her taste.

Currently on the other side of the road, we see our favorite fire dragon slayer trying to find a place to eat as well, as there was nothing so far that caught his eye.

"Come on, there's got to be something around here." He told himself as he kept searching on his quest for a place to eat. He as so focus on locating a nice looking restaurant, he didn't noticed the person in front of him, who also didn't noticed Natsu on front of her.

BAM!

"OW!" Both of them shouted as they fell down on their butts.

After hearing someone in front of him, he realized that he bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that, are you alright?" Natsu asked the person in front of him, only to freeze as he saw the person, well woman, in front of him.

In front of him was probably the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his entire life. She had red haired which was braided in a certain way with two ornaments in them as well. She was wearing a black clothing of sorts, and she also had a giant hat with fur lining near its edges (I suck at describing things I know). All in all, Natsu was blushing like a storm right now.

When Irene heard the person in front of her speaking to her, she looked to see a young man with spiky pink hair, had white pants on, and a vest of sorts, that leave his chest and abs visible to the world. He also was wearing a white scarf around his neck. Honestly, he looked kind of handsome and cute to the woman, who was now blushing a tiny bit.

After a few awkward minute of them just staring at each other, they realized what they were doing as they then turned their heads from each other. After they calmed down, they looked at each other again.

"Sorry about knocking you down and staring at you like that." Natsu managed to get out from his mouth. He was still feeling embarrassed by the beautiful woman in front of him.

"No, it's fine." Irene replied after she managed to speak properly again. "I guess we're both at fault here, I didn't notice where I was going either."

Natsu simply gave her one of his usual grins, getting the red haired woman to blush once more.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel. What's yours?" He asked the older woman in front of him. He didn't know why, but he wants to be around her for some reason.

"Irene, that's my name. It's a pleasure to meet you Natsu." She answered him, founding herself wanting to be around him as well.

"Hey, if it's cool with you I mean… "Natsu spoke again, feeling a bit more embarrassed as he realized what he was about to ask her. Irene was simply curious by what the man in front of her wanted to ask. "W-Would you like to get something to eat? It's the least I can do after running into you." He managed to finish. _'That was terrible!'_ he thought to himself as he realized that he probably sounded pathetic.

The red haired woman simply giggled at his nervousness, but she herself was blushing a little from the offer.

"Sure." Irene answered, getting his attention. "I would like that, but don't worry about thinking it as payment."

Natsu simply gave her a big smile as he spoke again. "Awesome! Let's go!" He told her as he took her hand as they looked around for a place to eat. Irene blushed once again from him grabbing her hand, but you know what? It felt nice; it also felt right in a sense. He may be younger than her, but she didn't see any problems with it. So she simply walked with the fire dragon slayer to find a place to eat.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

After a few minutes of searching, they managed to find a place that they both like. They entered the restaurant as got their seats and ordered their food, which was a lot in Natsu's case.

As they waited for their meal to come, Natsu decided to start a conversation with the red haired beauty.

"Are you a wizard?" Natsu asked her, who looked up from her drinks to see him asking her a question.

"Yes I am." Irene answered him.

"That's cool. Are you in a guild?" Natsu once again asked her.

"No I'm not. I actually work for my country." Irene once more answered his question. Her answer made him more curious about the woman in front of him.

"You mean you're not from Fiore?" Natsu questioned her, who nodded to his question. "What country are you from?" If she wasn't from Fiore, then where is she from?

"I come from the country of Alvarez, located on the continent of Alakitasia." She told him.

"Whoa, you're from a whole different continent?" Natsu asked her with stars in his eyes. "That's so cool! But why are you here then?"

"I simply wanted to relax a little bit. Nothings stopping me from coming here, so I came." She answered his question. "May I ask some things about you?" He was asking things about her, so she might as well get to know more about him.

"Ask away." Natsu replied with a smile, seeing no harm in answering some questions.

"Are you part of a guild?" Irene asked him.

"Yup, I'm part of the Fairy Tail Guild." Natsu answered her with pride.

"Interesting, what kind of magic do you use?" She asked him once more.

"I use fire dragon slaying magic." Natsu answered her.

"Lost magic? How did you learn it?" Irene was curious.

"I was taught by my dad, the fire dragon king Igneel." Natsu answer her with a smile.

This cause her to be more interested. "You were raise by a dragon?" She asked him, getting him to nod. "Where is he now?" She asked once more, only to see his smile falter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine." Natsu told Irene, not wanting her to feel bad. "I don't know where he is. But I'll find him someday!" Natsu told her with confidence and determination. Seeing him like this cause the red haired woman to smile. She didn't know why, but when he's happy, she feels happy as well.

Before they could talk more, their food had arrived. Natsu began to eat his food, which was a bit messy, but honestly, Irene didn't mind it at all. During their eating, they talk a bit more, getting to know each other a lot better.

After the two finished eating, they headed out of the restaurant. Noticing that it was getting late, Natsu wanted to know if Irene had a place to stay.

"So Irene, where are you staying at?" Natsu asked her.

"Actually, I was simply passing by this town, so I don't really have a place to stay." She admitted.

"I know!" Natsu told her as an idea came to him. "Why don't you stay with me in my apartment?" He told her, causing her to stare at him. It was making him feel a bit nervous. "Uh, did I say that weird?"

Irene then giggle before speaking, "No, you didn't. I was just surprise by the offer that's all. I'll be glad to accept it." She replied, getting him to smile.

"Great! Let's go!" Natsu told her as he once again grabbed her hand. This action merely causes her to smile as they headed to the hotel Natsu's was staying at.

They headed to the room that he currently rented. When they entered the room, they noticed that only one bed was presence.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Natsu answered, scratching his cheek as he gave out a nervous laugh. "I can take the couch and you can have the bed." He told her as she was looking at the single bed.

Irene didn't seem to think that was fair. "No, I shouldn't be taking your bed. I'll be fine on the couch." She told him.

"No, its fine really. Besides, it's not nice to let a beautiful woman like yourself sleep in something like that." Natsu replied back, getting a blush from the might woman.

"How about this then, we'll share the bed. Is that good enough?" Irene suggested to him, getting him to blush from her suggestion.

"Uh… I mean… if you're okay with it." Natsu managed to stutter out. _'I sound like an idiot!'_ he yelled at himself in his head, getting the red haired woman to giggle at his nervousness.

After that was decided, they proceeded to get ready for bed. Natsu was simply in his pants and scarf, and was waiting for Irene to get out of the bathroom so they could go to sleep. After a few minutes, Irene came out of the restroom, wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. The sight caused Natsu to nearly have a heart attack, as a gigantic blush took hold on his face. Irene noticed his reaction, founding it to be both funny and cute. She herself though was also affected by Natsu, as he was not wearing a shirt, leaving his chest exposed to her.

After they both calm down, more so for Natsu, they headed to the bed.

"Natsu." Irene begun to speak.

"Yeah?" The fire dragon slayer was curious by what the red haired woman wanted.

"After you finish your job tomorrow, how about we have a match?" She suggested to him, getting him to look at her in surprise.

"Match? Like a fight?"

"Yeah, I want to see how much you can handle." Irene told him with a small smirk.

Natsu gave her a confident grin before he spoke again, "Alright, you're on!"

After it was settled, they got into the bed. Once Natsu had adjusted himself, Irene then snuggled up close to him, causing him to blush from the closeness.

"Night Natsu." She told him before falling asleep.

Natsu then smiled as he saw her sleep, before snuggling up to her as well.

"Night Irene." He then too succumbs to the world of dreams.

 **This was probably so bad that you want it to burn in fire. Well, I hope you like it, or not, you all have your opinions.**

 **See you next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Looks at the faves, reviews, and follows.* Who are you people?!**

 **But seriously, I'm glad that you all like… for some reason. I'm sure someone out there could do better. Anyway, here's the next chapter, cause why not. Like I said in the first chapter, there are some things different than canon, and it has crossover elements. You will see it here now. Also, I don't really know what kind of magic Irene has aside from climate and flying, so I'll be making it out as I go.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: The Scarlet Despair and The Strongest Demon**

Natsu woke up to the sunlight from the window flashing in his face. Thought he also noticed some red hair on his face as well. At first he was confused until he remembered yesterday. Turning his head, he saw Irene sleeping soundly without a care in the world. He blushed due to how close they were to each other.

"So beautiful…" Natsu whispers to himself as he watched Irene sleep. He couldn't help it, she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, at least to him. But of course, he's getting ahead of himself. Yes, she's beautiful, but…

Oh who is he kidding, he has fallen head over heels for her, even though they just met. Now, to everyone else, Natsu is pretty much a dense moron. But in actuality, he knows about love and females pretty well. He's simply not a pervert like everyone else is. Natsu hates perverts with a passion. You have no idea how hard it is for Natsu to not just start attacking everyone who were perverts, which included some of his guild members.

Getting those thoughts out of his head, he decided to make themselves breakfast. Yes, Natsu knows how to cook, but like with the dense façade he puts up, no one knows that he can cook. They simply think that he would blow up the kitchen or something.

But to be fair there was that one time when he first started to learn…

Anyway, he slowly got out of the bed in order to not wake up Irene. And he headed to the kitchen to cook them something to eat before they head out for his job.

'SOME TIME LATER'

The smell of something delicious woke up the red haired woman. She noticed that she was the only one in bed, so that smell of food must have been Natsu's doing. Wanting to know what smells so good, she got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen. Once she arrived, she saw Natsu making themselves breakfast.

"What are you making?" Irene asked, alerting Natsu of her presence.

"Oh, hey Irene. Just making us some breakfast." Natsu told her as she took a seat at the table. "We got bacon, biscuits, sausage, and waffles." The fire dragon slayer told her as he brought the plates with the food on them to the table as he sat down. "I hope you like it."

Irene thanked Natsu for the food as she took a bite from a waffle. Her face lit up like a overly righteous lamppost.

' _This is the best food I ever had!'_ The red haired woman thought to herself as she then dug in the rest of her meal.

"I take it you like it then?" Natsu asked her as he ate a piece of bacon.

"That was the best food I ever had. Thank you Natsu." Irene answered the pink haired mage, who grinned at her praise.

"Your welcome Irene, and thanks. I always had been a bit nervous by how people would react to my cooking." Natsu told her. "Though to be fair you the only person who knows I can cook."

"Really?" Irene was a bit surprised by that. She figured that there had to be at least one other person that knew. "Not even your guild knows?"

"Yup, not even they know." Natsu replied to her as he finished his breakfast. "I'm going to get ready okay?" Natsu told her, who nodded as he went to get ready.

As she ate the rest of her food, she couldn't help but think about the fire dragon slayer. He was very kind, not to mention handsome and cute in her opinion. He also wasn't a pervert like most people were, though she finds it funny at his reactions when he saw her wearing only her undergarments. All in all, she could help but like him.

Irene blushed to herself as she ate the rest of her food. She couldn't deny it, she fell for him. There's no sense for her to deny it. Yeah, they just met, and yeah, he was younger than her, but to her that didn't really seem to be a problem at all.

"Okay I'm ready." Natsu told her as he came back out ready to go do his job.

"Alright, I'll go change and then we'll head out." Irene replied to him as she went to get ready. After she finished up, they headed for Natsu's job.

'LATER'

"That was so boring!" Natsu told Irene as they walked through the town.

They arrived where the dark guild was, and since Irene wanted to know what Natsu could do on his own, he took care of it himself. It was disappointing to him, they weren't even a challenge. After he took care of them, he let the client know who called the rune knights to bring them in.

"I can imagine it was." Irene replied as they were heading outside of town.

"Yeah, you have to fight them to truly know how boring it was." Natsu explained to the red haired woman. "Anyway, so are we going to have out fight now?" Natsu asked her with stars in his eyes. He really wanted to fight, not only to see how strong she was, but he also just wants to spend more time with her that's all.

"I guess we can." Irene told him.

After arriving at a clearing, they got in the positions.

"Let's see what you're made of." Irene gave him a smirk.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted as he charged at the red haired woman with a flaming fist.

Before he could land a hit on her, she immediately took to the air, dodging his attack,

"Whoa! You can fly?!" Natsu shouted excitedly, causing her to giggle from his childlike reaction. To her, it just made him more adorable.

"Of course, but don't let you guard down." Irene told him as she grabbed her staff and shot some kind of magical beam from it toward Natsu.

Seeing the attack coming toward him, Natsu managed to dodge. Which was a lucky thing too, since that attack decimated the surrounding area.

"Whoa." Natsu saw the level of destruction. It was like Gildarts, but with more control.

"Why are you holding back?" Irene called to him from the air. "Show me your real power."

"Alright." Natsu replied to her, "You'll see my power soon enough-"

"No." Irene told him, causing him to be confused. "Don't think I don't noticed, you're hiding something else. I sense it every time you fought, it was faint, but I sensed it."

Natsu was shocked. How did she feel it? Not even Zeref or Acnologia managed to tell back on tenrou Island. Then Natsu grinned, making the woman more interested.

"I'm surprised; no one has ever managed to sense it. But you know what? I feel like I can trust you. Just keep it our little secret okay?" Natsu asked her with a big grin.

"Alright Natsu. Show me what you got." Irene told him.

Natsu gave her a big smile as he was suddenly enveloped in flames. But what caught her eye was the flames were turning _dark green_. She has never seen fire of that color before.

Irene then noticed the sky becoming a dark and green color. The nearby town also noticed the sky becoming different as well. This must be Natsu's doing, but what is he up too.

Then she felt it. The huge surge of power coming from the mage who was envelope in the green flames. She was surprised, it was even greater then the Emperor of Alvarez, and it kept growing.

The ground shook as the flames grew brighter, as the ground where Natsu stood on began to crumble and charred by the green flames.

Eventually, the green flames died down, revealing Natsu. But he looked different now. Giant demonic wings came from his back, as well as demonic horns coming from his head. Where his feet should be hooves were their instead. The fire burned away his vest, leaving his chest, alongside new green markings on his face and body, visible to the Scarlet Despair.

"Impressive right?" Natsu spoke to her with a demonic tone in his voice.

Now most people would be afraid by what laid before Irene. But to her, she was interested, and excited. She came back to the ground from flying.

"I guess this explains why what I sensed felt so demonic." Irene answered back at him, causing him to grin.

"I'm happy that you're not bothered by this. In case you're wondering, this is my demon form, also known as my E.N.D form." Natsu informed her.

"E.N.D? Isn't that supposed to be the strongest demon in the world?" Irene questioned, before speaking again. "So you're a demon huh? Honestly, It's not that big of a deal if your human or demon."

"Thanks Irene. That actually makes me really happy." Natsu told her, before getting into a fighting stance. "But I believe we have a fight to finish." He finished.

"You are right." Irene got ready herself, she knew she couldn't win, but that doesn't mean she won't have fun.

The two charged at each other once more.

'LATER'

"That was fun!" Natsu told Irene as they were in their hotel room. It ended with Natsu's victory, as he saw that Irene couldn't keep going. He didn't want to hurt her too much. Though Irene managed to do some damaged to him.

"I'm surprise that the carefree mage in front of me is the strongest demon of Earthland. Though I admit, I had fun as well." Irene replied to him, before asking him. "May I ask what kind of fire was that? I never saw anything like that before."

"That was fel fire." Natsu told her, as he lit his hand in the green fire to show her a better look. "You see, When Zeref created me, he used a different source of energy to bring me to life, fel energy." Natsu explained to her as he continued. "This energy came from beyond the world, where Zeref got it from I don't know, but it was due to that how I'm this powerful, and why I feel so demonic compared to any other demons on this world."

Irene was surprised by that knowledge. But was confused about something, wasn't E.N.D sealed away a long time ago? Natsu must have read her mind or something, as he then explained how he had access to his powers and demon form.

"How I have these powers and form still is because I tricked Zeref in thinking that I was sealed. But due to my power, I managed to make it seem like I was sealed away, when in reality I wasn't."

"Interesting," Irene told him, "You could beat anyone that could get in your way. Though I assume that no one knows about this besides me right?"

"Yeah, and I would like for it to remain that way." Natsu replied, as he then frowned a little bit. "I don't think the rest of the world would react well if they learned that I'm the strongest demon this world has ever seen." Natsu then smiled at the red haired woman, "But you don't care, and that makes me happy."

Irene gave him a smile in return. It didn't matter to her if he was a demon, she still fell in love with him, and honestly, she doesn't think that's ever going to change.

"Hey Irene?" Natsu asked her, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"Uh… maybe later, if you want, we could go get dinner together?" Natsu asked her, blushing and stuttering as he asked her. ' _Why do I sound like an idiot?!_ ' he shouted to himself in his mind.

Irene simply giggled at his nervousness, it's make it even more funny now due to knowing who he really is. The strongest demon of Earthland reduced to a blushing and stuttering mess, it was a bit funny.

"Of course Natsu. I would love that." She answered him.

Natsu smiled happily when she accepted.

"Great! I'm going to look for a place we can eat later. See you until dinner then!" Natsu told her as he left the hotel room in search for a place they can eat at.

Irene simply smiled as she decided to relax here until dinner. This was basically a date, but she didn't mind, not one bit.

 **Hope you enjoyed it, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I have nothing else to do, here's another chapter of this story. I'm surprise that you all like it so much. What did you guys think of this version of E.N.D? I bet you never heard of a Natsu/E.N.D with hooves and green fire before, thought the fel fire and fel energy is the crossover bit. Anyway, let's go onto the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Dinner and Confession**

Natsu was currently trying to find a place that he could take Irene to dinner later. So far, nothing seemed to catch his eye.

"Come on, there has to be a place somewhere around here." Natsu whispered to himself as he kept on searching.

The fire dragon slayer wanted to find a place that Irene would really like. He wanted this to be a great knight for her. He's perfectly aware that he asked her for dinner as a date, so he needs to find the kind of restaurant that dates like to go to.

After searching for a little while, he finally found a place that looked perfect for tonight. It looked like a fancy kind of place. Usually Natsu wouldn't like to go to places like this, but if he was to make his date with Irene the best she ever had, even though this would be his first date, he can deal with it. So he went to go reserve a table for the night.

After getting the table for tonight, he went out to find a clothing store. If he's going to a fancy place, he's going to have to dress nice as well. On his way there, he could overhear the town folk talking about the dark and green sky that appears a few hours. He couldn't control how the sky turns when he enters his E.N.D form, though if he could, that would be amazing. Anyway, after a few minutes of walking he finally arrived at his destination.

After entering the store, he went up to the front desk.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?" The store employee asked him.

"Yeah, do you know where the suits are here? I'm heading to a nice restaurant later and I need to get something nice." Natsu told the man, who understood.

"Ah, I know what you mean. Come with me." The employee replied to the Fairy Tail mage as they headed to the suit section. "Here you go, if you need anything else don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you very much." Natsu told the employee as he went back to the desk. Once it was just him, he began to look for a suit for tonight.

'LATER'

Irene was simply relaxing on the couch, reading some magazines that were in the room. She was wondering when Natsu was going to come back. That was when Natsu entered the room.

' _Speak of the devil._ ' She thought to herself as Natsu headed toward her with what looked like clothing in a bag.

"Hey Irene, I founded a place for us to eat for dinner tonight." Natsu told her.

"Great, so where are we heading?" Irene asked the demon in front of her.

"You'll see, just be sure to wear something nice. I'm going to go get ready now." Natsu replied to the red haired woman as he went to go change in the restroom.

"Something nice huh? Alright then." Irene went to the bedroom to get ready herself. Luckily, she has some nice clothes with her as she changed herself.

After a couple of minutes, Natsu had finished getting himself ready for their dinner. He was both excited and nervous. Excited that he was going on a date with Irene, and nervous that he was going on a date with Irene.

"Okay, you can do this Natsu," Natsu told himself as he looked in the mirror. "We're going to have a good time. You got this, you're the strongest demon after all, so this should be a piece of cake." He finished talking to himself as he exit the bathroom.

The moment he got out he saw Irene, and the sight made him freeze and made his face redden as a tomato.

She was dressed in a red colored dress that went all the way down to her feet. It hug her body, showing off her beauty to the rest of the world. Her hair was still branded the same way it was before, but to Natsu, it simply made her more beautiful than before. Irene saw his reaction, causing her to giggle the way he acted. Though her herself also blushed at Natsu, as he was wearing a dark red suit with a black tie. He looked even more handsome to her.

After calming down from the goddess in front of him, Natsu went up to her and ask. "So you're ready to go?"

"I am." Irene answered him.

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu replied as he took her hand as they left the hotel.

On the way they were simply talking about whatever they could think of. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the restaurant, surprising Irene as she noticed how expensive and fancy it looked.

"Don't worry," Natsu assured her, "I have the money, I wanted to make this night special." He finished, giving her one of his famous smiles, causing her to blush.

They went up to the employee in order to get in.

"Table for two under Dragneel." Natsu told him.

"Ah of course, right this way sir." The man replied as he took the two to their table.

Once they have been seated, they were told that a waiter will be with them shortly. Once the man left, the couple turned to each other.

"I'm surprise; I didn't think you would be interested in this kind of place." Irene told the dragon slayer, who merely grinned at her assumption.

"Well, normally I wouldn't, but I wanted to make this night special. Besides, it's nice to get out of my comfort zone to try something different you know?" Natsu replied.

Not after he said that, a waiter appeared to them. After ordering what they wanted, they went back to their talking.

"You know Natsu, you're really one of a kind." Irene spoke to the fire dragon slayer.

"Ah well, I try to be." Natsu responded, giving her a grin as he scratched behind his head.

Eventually, their food had arrived. They continued to eat and talk, and simply having a good time being around each other.

'LATER'

"Man that was good." Natsu told the red haired woman as they were walking through a park in the town. Due to it being nearly late, not many people were out this time of night.

"I agree, that was very delicious." Irene agreed with her date as they decided to sit down to admire the night sky.

"It's very beautiful." The red haired woman told Natsu.

"Yeah, but you're more beautiful." He replied, getting her to blush.

"That was pretty cheesy Natsu." She informed him.

"Yeah I know, but it's true." Natsu admitted as he smiled at her again.

The two simply stared at each other for a bit. Eventually, their faces drew closer, and closer, until their lips met.

The kiss lasted for about a minute before they separated. They looked into each other's eye once more.

"Hey Irene?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."

The two then kissed once more, under the night sky.

 **I'm sorry if the romance wasn't that good, I'm not that great at this kind of thing. And sorry if this chapter was shorter compared to the other ones. Like I said in chapter one, I'm sure someone could do a Natsu x Irene story better than me anyway.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, since I'm bored, here's another chapter. I have yet to decide to where to fully take this story, but I'm sure I'll figure something out. It's hard when you have other stories to do, that and when you only do this stuff for fun.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: To Alvarez**

"And then the bandits were easily defeated. It wasn't even a challenge…" Gray went on as Team Natsu was at the bar in the guildhall. Gray and Erza were talking about the missions they went on as Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Mira, and Natsu were listening. Well, the others were listening, Natsu wasn't. He was too busy thinking about Irene.

It had been a few days since they met, went out, and confessed to each other. Unfortunately Irene had to go back to Alvarez, but they had lacimas to keep themselves in contact. Also with her magic and his demonic powers, they can easily see each other whenever they wanted too without problem. Natsu was trying to think of when they should have their next date too. It was already a few days, and even though they can contact each other, he missed her already. Guess that's what love can do to you. He couldn't wait to call her later, he wanted to talk to her again. He wanted to hold her again, wanted to kiss her again…

'NATSU!"

The fire dragon slayer was snapped out of his thoughts when Lucy shouted his name. It kind of startled him for a moment.

"Huh, what? Yeah Lucy?" Natsu asked his blonde friend.

"I was asking how you're mission went?" Lucy questioned the pink haired mage, which was odd as he was usually talking as well, but ever since he got back, he haven't spoke a single word. She wasn't the only one who noticed though, Erza, Mira, Gray, pretty much everyone noticed. At least he's talking now.

"Oh you know same old same old. They weren't even a challenge." Natsu casually told them.

The others simply stared at their friend. Usually, no matter how boring the mission, he would be talking about how boring it was.

"…Are you alright Natsu?" Erza asked him, getting him confused by her question.

"Yeah why?" Natsu replied to his friend's question. He couldn't help but noticed how similar Erza was with Irene all of a sudden. He couldn't think about that as the ice mage spoke.

"Usually you would tell us how boring or lame the mission was flamebrain." mGray told him. Of course, Natsu wasn't going to take that insult lightly.

"What did you call me ice freak!?"

"You heard me fire head!"

"Are you fighting you two?" Erza asked them with a threatened voice, causing the two to freeze.

"What? Of course not! We're great friends right Natsu?" Gray asked his friend since he valued his life.

"Yeah, of course Gray!" Natsu replied to his "dearest friend".

'That's good to hear." Erza was content with their answers as she took another bite of her strawberry cake.

The two mages then sighed as they realized they were safe. I mean, Natsu may be the most powerful demon on the planet, but that doesn't mean Erza didn't scare him. Lucy could only sweat dropped at the scene before her.

'MEANWHILE WITH IRENE'

The red haired woman was simply enjoying a walk in the capital of Alvarez. It's nice to get away from the other Spriggans and the army forces. Currently she was thinking about Natsu.

It's only been a few days since she had to leave Natsu to head back to Alvarez. Luckily, getting into contact or seeing him wasn't an issue. But she already missed him. She wanted to be around him again, to see his smile again, and to see his reactions when he was embarrassed about something. It made him look cuter in her opinion.

She never expected to be in a relationship with the planet's most powerful demon, but she wasn't bothered by it. It merely makes it more hilarious when he's embarrassed. The most powerful demon and maybe even the most powerful person in general on the planet, all embarrassed and nervous, that was funny.

"Maybe I should call him, to see how he's doing." Irene told herself as she headed back to the palace where her room was at.

'BACK WITH NATSU'

Natsu was currently relaxing at his house right now. After talking with his guildmates, he decided to head back to his house. When asked why, he simply said he was feeling tired. In actuality, he simply wanted to see if he should call Irene.

As soon as he thought that, the lacima he had on him started to ring, signifying that it was Irene.

Natsu immediately turned it on to see Irene.

"Hey Natsu." She told him.

"Hey Irene, I was actually about to call you myself." Natsu admitted.

"Really? Well, now you don't have to worry about that now." She replied, getting him to laugh.

"Yeah, so how are things over there?" he asked his lover.

"The usual, it's very boring without you here." The red haired woman told him. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Natsu told her, getting her to smile. "Hey Irene, I was wondering if I could come visit you? I really like to see what Alvarez is like." Natsu asked her, catching her of by surprise.

"Well of course you can." Irene answered him, after getting over her little shock. "But how will you get here? Do you need me to get you?"

"Nah, don't worry. I can fly too remember?" Natsu reminded her. "I am a demon after all, a demon with wings might I add." He finished with a grin.

Irene simply giggled at his words. "Of course. When will you get here then?" she asked him.

"If I can head out without the others getting worried, maybe in a few days. Heck, maybe in only one day." Natsu told her.

"In that case, I look forward to seeing you in person again." Irene replied to him, "I have to go now, you know country stuff. Love you."

"Alright Irene, love you too." Natsu replied as the communication turned off. He then grinned as he got ready to visit her. He was going to visit her in Alvarez, how cool is that? If he remembered, the country's simply across the ocean from Ishgar. After a few minutes, he was ready, but first, he needed to make sure the others don't suspect something.

So after making a note telling them that he found another lead of Igneel, he headed outside of his house. After making sure no one was around, he unleashed his demonic wings from his back and took off to the air.

"Onward to Alvarez, to Irene!" He told himself as he flew to his destination.

'WITH HAPPY'

Happy was currently on his way to his and Natsu's house, in order to get some more fish in order to impress Carla. But this time, he was going to use some of his special fish, that would surely work this time.

Once Happy arrived and entered the house, he noticed that their was a lack of the fire dragon slayer.

"Natsu?" Happy called out, didn't Natsu say he was coming here because he felt tired?

The blue exceed then noticed a note on a table. Curious on what it said, he picked it up and read the note.

 _I found another lead on Igneel, I'll be back soon!_

 _From,_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

After reading that, Happy felt better now. For a moment, he thought it was something terrible. He was simply on another search for Igneel that's all.

"Ah well, this wouldn't be the first time he would just took off on a search." Happy told himself as he then went to grab his fish and headed back to the guild, letting them know that Natsu went on another search for Igneel. However, unknown to the exceed and the guild, he wasn't on a search for Igneel at all.

'LATER WITH NATSU'

Natsu was currently flying over the ocean as he made his way to Alvarez, it has been a while since he first took off, and he was getting hungry.

"It shouldn't be too long now." Natsu talked to himself, "Once we get there, meet up with Irene, then we can get food. I wonder what kind of food Alvarez has?" Natsu questioned as he then thought of all the delicious food the country might have. The simple thought was making Natsu drool. He likes food, he couldn't help it.

After a little more while, he spotted something in the distance. Unless he was mistaken, he had spotted land, and if he guessed right, it must be Alvarez!

"Alright!" Natsu shouted as he quickens his speed toward the country.

'WITH IRENE'

The red haired woman was currently relaxing in a park in the capital of Alvarez. She was simply relaxing herself as she watched some people simply going on with their lives.

All of a sudden, Irene felt something approaching the city. At first she was confused, until she recognized the power she was sensing, though she was a bit surprised.

"It hasn't even been a day." Irene told herself, as she stood up and headed where Natsu was going to land.

Currently with Natsu, he had landed right outside the city. The fire dragon slayer figured that people would freak out if he were to land in the city with his giant demonic wings. At least this way, no one can see him as he put his wings away.

"Alright, now where would Irene be?" Natsu asked himself as he got ready to head into the city. He didn't noticed the figure behind him as she was now right behind him.

"Right here." Irene whispered in his hear. The reaction she got was what she wanted.

"GAH!" Natsu jumped in shocked and turned around, only to see his girlfriend standing there laughing. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He shouted at her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." She replied as she calmed down from laughing.

Natsu eventually got over the shock, as he was simply smiling at his lover. He then went to hug her, which she also returned.

"I missed you." Natsu told her.

"I missed you too." Irene replied. They both know it's only been a few days, but they couldn't help it.

After finishing the hug, they decided to head to the city.

"Are you ready to see the capital of Alvarez?" She asked him.

"You bet I am!" Natsu replied to her, but then his stomach decided to make itself known as it growled. "Uh, could we get something to eat? I am starving." Natsu asked her as he scratches his cheek in embarrassment. This causes Irene to giggle at her lovers antics.

"Sure Natsu, I'm a bit hungry as well." She told him, causing him to smile.

"Great! Let's go!" Natsu told her as they took each others hand and headed into the country.

'UNKNOWN LOCATION'

In a massive mountain that was connected to what looked like a massive palace of sorts, a creature of light called for the leaders of the island country. The leaders were confused by what the Naaru wanted, it had been silent for over 200 years now, so why call for them now?

The leaders presented themselves to the one that helped them by giving them the choice to walk the path of the light. The Naaru was a creature make up of shards of lights, and this Naaru had a bright blue color to it.

The leaders of the island country then waited for the Naaru to speak.

"The world will soon be in danger." The Naaru spoke, getting the leaders to be shocked by the Naaru's words.

"Xa'va, is their anything we can do to save it?" One of the leaders asked the now named Naaru.

"The time of hiding from the world had ended. If we are too united, we will need the help from the rest of the world as well." Xa'va told them.

The leaders didn't know how they felt about that. They didn't want to make themselves known, they like their isolation from the rest of the world. However, if what the Naaru said was true, then they have no choice.

"We understand, is there anything else we should know?" Another of the leaders asked the creature of light.

"There is one." Xa'va answered, "You must find the child of light and shadow, and the child that will wield the light." The Naaru told them.

"The ones named Natsu Dragneel and Irene Belserion."

 **Ah ha, you thought the crossover element things ended with the Natsu/E.N.D, but in fact there's more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here's another chapter cause why not. Have you seen the new manga chapter? I won't spoil anything if you haven't, but I will say Irene can do a lot more than I thought. I don't know how to work that here though, but I'll figure something out, or not. I am kind of terrible at stuff like that. Also, I saw the Warcraft move, I liked it.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Love in Alvarez**

"This is delicious!" Natsu exclaimed as he finished another plate of food. Irene was simply watching him as she finished eating her meal.

After arriving at Alvarez, the two lovebirds headed to get something to eat. Natsu, being himself, ordered everything on the menu, shocking the waiter. Once their food had arrived, Natsu began to eat everything. The strongest demon liked all of these new foods that he had never heard of before. Everyone in the restaurant and the chefs looked on in awe and horror as he once again ordered more food. The chefs were crying anime tears as they went to make the pink haired man more food. He was going to eat all of their food at this rate.

"I guess that you like the food?" Irene asked her lover, who nodded in agreement as he swallowed his food.

"Yeah, they all are very delicious. I wonder if I can learn these recipes." Natsu replied to Irene.

"You want to know how to learn these?" Irene wanted to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Yeah, I like to cook. I just don't do it a lot since I'm usually around everyone else." Natsu told her.

"I know a library nearby we can go to after this. I'm sure there are book there that contain Alvarez recipes like these." The red haired woman suggested to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Sweet! I wonder if there are any other Alvarez food recipes that I haven't tried yet." Natsu wondered as he finished his next batch of food. Luckily, he was showing manners as he figured out that Irene would like it better if he behaved himself.

Once they have finished eating, much to the chefs' relief, and paying for their food they headed out to the library.

"Your city is pretty massive. I think it's even bigger than Crocus." Natsu pointed out, as he saw the massive palace like castle in the distance. "The palace itself is bigger than the one Fiore has by a long shot."

Irene giggled at his excitement. "Of course, most of the highest officials or wizards of Alvarez live inside the castle. Because of that, you need a lot of space for all of them." She informed him.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense." Natsu replied to her.

A few minutes of walking and talking have passed and they found themselves at the library. They entered the library and headed to the recipe section.

"Whoa, there's like a million books in this section alone!" Natsu was surprised to see so many books about recipes and cooking.

"I'm sure some of them are simply for teaching cooking for beginners. Anyway, go on. I'll be in another section of the library as you get what you want." Irene told Natsu.

"Alright, I won't take long." Natsu assured her as he went to get the books that have the recipes for all of the foods of Alvarez. Irene smiled at him before heading to another section of the library.

Natsu was looking at all the different kinds of foods he can learn to make from a book he grabbed. Usually he didn't like books, but since he was looking for books about food, he would make the exception. There so many types of meals in this he couldn't wait to try them himself. As Natsu continued to grab more cook books, he started to thing about Irene once again.

He wondered if he was good enough for her. He's glad that she loves him as well, but he couldn't help but if he was doing good enough to be her lover. As what he as seen, Irene was pretty mature, but also very fun to hang around once you get to know her. Natsu then started thinking about how he acts in the guild, how he acts in general. To what everyone says about him, even if they think he wasn't listening, he was pretty childish and reckless. Natsu knows that Irene loves him the way he is, but if he's going to be a better lover for her, then he needs to step up his game. He shouldn't be getting into things like meaningless fights like the guild brawls, and he shouldn't be scared of Erza either. He was the strongest demon on the planet, he shouldn't be afraid of anyone.

After thinking that through, and a few other things, he finished grabbing all the recipe books he wanted and began to look for Irene. On the way, he stopped by a few other sections to grab a few other books for other purposes.

Currently with Irene, she was looking at a few books that caught her interest. As she finished looking at the one she was holding, she saw Natsu heading to her.

"Did you get what you needed?" Irene asked him, who replied to her with a big grin.

"Yup, and I got a few other things as well." Natsu told her.

"Other things like what?" She questioned him.

"You'll see. It's a secret right now." The fire dragon slayer responded with a grin. She decided that it was good answer for now.

After checking out and buying the books, the two headed out of the library. As they exited the building, Natsu realized that he didn't have a place to stay.

"Hey Irene, where will I be staying at?" Natsu asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, you'll be with me in my room in the palace." She told him.

"You live in the palace? That's so cool!" Natsu replied with stars in his eyes. That means he will be able to go into the palace itself. He wondered if he could meet the emperor of Alvarez.

Irene simply giggled at her boyfriend's excitement. "Of course I live in the palace; I am one of their strongest wizards after all."

"Oh yeah." Natsu remembered as he smiled at her.

After it was settled they headed toward the palace. As they entered it and were currently going through one of the hallways that lead upstairs where Irene's room was, Natsu was getting stares by all of the guards they pass. Natsu assumed that since they have never seen him before they're acting like this. Since he was with Irene they didn't do anything about it.

After going upstairs a bit more and going threw a bit more hallways, they have arrived at Irene's room. She opened the door, allowing the both of them to enter her room. It was pretty big; it had a kitchen, a living room, a nice looking bathroom, and a bedroom with a really big bed. All in all, it was nice.

"Wow, this is a really nice place Irene." Natsu told her as set down the books he bought on the counter.

"Why thank you Natsu." She thanked him as he looked around some more.

"So what do you want to do now Irene?" Natsu asked her.

"I was thinking we simply relax here, if that's no trouble." She suggested.

"Sure, I see nothing wrong with that." Natsu told her as he sat on the couch.

Irene simply smiled at him as she joined him no the couch. She then proceeded to cuddle up to him, causing him to smile, as he cuddles up to her as well.

'ELSEWHERE'

A figure in a dark brown cloak managed to infiltrate the Tartaros base. Making sure that the other demons weren't awake, he headed to the room where the book of E.N.D was being kept.

As the figure approach it, he picked it up as he examine it.

"Just as I suspected, this is nothing more than a solid illusion." The figure spoke quietly to himself as he destroys the illusion book. "That means the others were right, E.N.D is already free. But where would he be?" The figure wondered.

"The child of light and shadow, could we really trust those people? Like us, they isolated themselves from the world, but for them to come out because of some light creature told them." The figure wondered about those forces that came to them, claiming something about the end of the world by some darkness greater than anything they could imagine unless they unite.

"There's also the fact about some other person who is supposed to become their light creature's champion. Irene Belserion… I wonder where you are, are you with E.N.D?" The cloaked figure looked outside the window.

"I must return to the continents of Valosa and Helania and informed them of my findings." The cloaked figure told himself as he began to teleport out of the Tataros building. "If something is truly coming, we need to find them fast."

The cloak figure vanished into the air.

 **I hope you all liked this. I'm now at this point combining a bunch of my ideas into this story. Next time, Natsu and Irene head back to Ishgar. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's another chapter of this story, cause why not. I hope you enjoy it, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Back to Fairy Tail**

 _Irene saw herself in what appears to be in total darkness, she couldn't even see the floor, if there was a floor. Looking around in hopes to see anyone, she was simply met with more darkness and silence._

" _Hello?" Irene called out, in hopes for someone to reply. "Is anyone there?" She called out again. There was only silence and more darkness as she ran, hoping to find a way out. She hopes that Natsu was somewhere here; she could use his company right now._

 _She kept running, as she tried to escape the darkness. But no matter how much she ran, the cold dark still enveloped her._

" _Natsu! Are you here?! Where are you?!" Irene once again called out, but still no answer came to her._

 _She felt cold she felt as if she would be consumed by the darkness, she felt like she was going to die here._

" _..No." She told herself, as she tried to shake the cold feeling off. "I'm not giving up, I will find a way out. I know Natsu would do the same." She steadied herself as she was ready to move on once more, refusing to let the darkness take her over._

 _As she did this, she felt light coming from behind her. It filled her with warmth, it filled her with more hope, she felt safe. She turned around to see some sort of creature made up of shards of light of a light blue colored as she stood in the presence of it._

" _Don't fear the dark little one." It spoke to her, surprising her as she wasn't expecting it to being able to talk. At least, she thinks it's talking; it felt like its voice came from her head in anything. Before she could speak, the light creature spoke again._

" _You have many questions young one, but those answer will come in another time. But I will answer you one thing, why are you here? Allow me to show you." The Naaru spoke in Irene's mind as the darkness dissipated as the two of them were floating over some sort of battlefield. Irene saw many different kinds of races than only humans fighting against what looked like different kinds of demons._

" _Where are we?" Irene asked the Naaru. As she didn't get an answer, she saw herself and Natsu along with the different races fighting the demons. However, the image of herself she saw was wearing some sort of armor of light, as she saw herself unleash massive waves of the light against the demons. The Natsu Irene saw was in his demon form, but he too was wielding the light against the other demons._

 _As Irene looked at the sight before her, she saw someone else fighting the demons. In her eyes, the person looked like an elf of sorts like from stories, with demonic wings, horns, hooves, and green marking similar to Natsu. However, she noticed that he too was enveloped in the light as the weapons he wielded looked as it they were purified. As she looked around, she saw many races even undead, more of the light creatures, and innumerable amount of dragons fighting against the demons._

" _What you see is a vision." The Naaru spoke to Irene, getting her attention. "The forces throughout the cosmos and beyond will come together to form the army of the light to combat the Legion and the Void. However, it is up to you to make yourself a part of this reality. The elf you see is named Illidan Stormrage, like Natsu, he is a child of light and shadow. They and all the others will come together to fight for the light and all things they care for,, but the question is, Irene Belserion , will you?" The Naaru finished as Irene was shocked by what she was just told._

 _As everything began to fade out, she saw a huge shadow cast itself over the army below, but instead of being afraid, they all charged head on toward it._

* * *

Irene woke up as the vision ended. She looked around to see herself cuddled up with Natsu in her bed, with Natsu's arm enveloping her, making her close to him. Looking at the time, she saw it was early morning. Deciding to stay in bed with Natsu a little longer, she then thought of what she saw.

'LATER'

"Ah that was good." Natsu told Irene as they finished eating breakfast. After Natsu woke up, he made themselves breakfast. Irene decided to keep the vision she saw to herself, as she didn't want to worry Natsu. That and she herself haven't figured it all out yet herself.

"Of course it was. You're the one who made it." She replied to him, getting him to smile.

"Yeah, that's true." Natsu admitted as they began to clean up.

"Hey Natsu." Irene spoke, getting his attention.

"Yeah Irene?" The fire dragon slayer asked his lover, curious as to what she wanted.

"I was thinking that maybe I can come back to Ishgar with you if that's okay." She suggested to him.

"Of course you can, there's no problem with it." Natsu told her. That actually made Natsu happy that she wanted to go back with him. Of course, he realized that he would need to clean his house when they got back, but that's something he can do. "Do you want to leave at a specific time or anything?" He asked her.

"Not really, though I would like to relax a bit before we head out. If that's okay with you I mean." Irene wanted to make sure Natsu was okay waiting a bit.

"Sure, that's no problem." Natsu assured her.

After making sure everything was in order, they decided to head out to explore the city once more.

'ELSEWHERE'

Above a giant lake that is located between the borders of the continents of Valosa and Helania, is a massive floating city. The city itself wasn't just a city, it had landscape and mountains, and it was pretty much a floating small country itself. All around the floating city had humans, different kinds of dragons, and an unknown kind of race that some look similar to humans, but others are completely different. These were the etherious.

Currently, in the massive castle tower in the center of the city is where the leaders of the countries of the two continents, known as the council while here, were discussing with the leaders that were sent by the Naaru.

As they were discussing their plans, the brown cloaked figure that infiltrated Tartaros appeared before the council and the leaders from beyond the land.

"Gan, you have returned. What have you found?" One of the council leaders asked him. The one who asked him was one of the leaders of the etherious of the two continents, as well as one of the leaders of the demon country of Etheria. He was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, and was also wearing gray shorts and boots. He had dark green messy hair and green and red eyes. He looked like a human if it weren't for the spider legs coming out of his back. His name is Spideron.

"You all were right, the book they had was simply a solid illusion. E.N.D is out there, but I don't know where." Gan, who is also one of the leaders of the etherious in the two continents and one of the leaders of the demon country Etheria, answered.

The answer causes all of the leaders to talk to themselves until one of the outsider leaders spoke.

"I believe this E.N.D is the one that created the etherious we see here correct?" One of them asked.

"You are correct, E.N.D created me and a few others, then we created more, until there were enough of us to reproduce normally, some even got together with humans." Spideron answered.

"I believe that E.N.D is also the one you're calling Natsu, the one you call the child of light and shadow." Another leader of the council spoke. He was wearing golden armor and a giant sword on his back as a crown was on his head. This was Malion, an immortal human king who rules one of the countries of the Valosa continent for thousands of years.

"If what you told about E.N.D is true, then yes he is the one." Another of the outsider leaders confirmed.

"Gan, you said you couldn't find where E.N.D was located?" One of the dragon leaders in mortal form asked the etherious.

"Correct, however, if he is free we should have no problem sensing his demonic fel energy." Gan answered them.

"Very well, we'll take a break for now. As for those who were sent by your Naaru, feel free to explore the city." Malion told them as the meeting ended for now.

'IN MAGNOLIA'

"So this is Magnolia?" Irene asked Natsu as they flew over the city where Natsu and his guild lived.

"Yup, I know compared to the big cities it's not that impressive, but it's still nice to be at." Natsu replied to her as they landed in the forest outside the city, where Natsu's home was.

They landed right outside his home, and Natsu put his demonic wings away before anyone could sense it. Before they entered the house, Natsu told Irene to wait a moment as he went in to clean up the house. He was making a lot of noise, causing Irene to sweat dropped from all the noise. She figured he was trying to be quick about it.

After Natsu cleaned up the house, and making sure no one was here, he opened the door to let Irene in.

"Here you go." Natsu told her as she giggled at him being all nice despite him being in a rush to clean the house a few seconds ago.

"Well thank you Natsu." Irene told him while kissing his cheek as she entered the house, causing him to smile as he close the door.

 **Well here it is, like I said, I'm basically combining a bunch of my ideas in this story. The crossover elements are kind of oblivious now if they weren't before.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, since I haven't made a chapter for this story in a while, I might as well make another chapter. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Meeting the guild**

"Sorry if the house is a little small Irene." Natsu told her as she entered the house. The fire dragon slayer admitted that his house was a bit small. You couldn't blame him though, it was meant for just himself and Happy.

"It's alright Natsu, I think it still looks nice." The red haired woman replied to him as she sat down at the couch. She will admit it was a bit small, but at the same time it was a bit cozy as well.

"So, before we head into Magnolia, is there anything that you want to do?" Natsu asked his lover.

"I guess we can relax for a moment if that's alright with you." Irene suggested to the strongest demon.

"Sure, that's fine." Natsu agreed with her as he too sat on the couch. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"May I ask more about this guild of yours?" Irene asked him, if she is going to meet the guild, she would like to know a bit more about them.

"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with that." Natsu replied with a smile.

For the next couple of minutes, Natsu told Irene about his guild. He told her about his rival who likes to strips, told her about another red head named Erza, which for some reason made Irene thought that she heard that name somewhere before, told her about Lucy, Lisanna, metal face(Gajeel), Mira, and pretty much about everyone of the guild. Natsu also warned her about the perverts in the guild, which included his guild master.

"That's pretty much everyone." Natsu finished.

"That's a lot of unique people in your guild." Irene replied to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Yeah, Fairy Tail is certainly unique. But hey, that's something I like about them. Though I wish a bunch of them weren't perverts." Natsu spoke with an annoyed tone at the mentions of perverts.

Irene could only giggle at his hatred for perverts. It's kind of funny though, when he talks about stuff like this but then himself gets all embarrassed when she's either in some nice clothing or barely wearing anything at all.

"I bet's it's really hard not to just beat them up huh?" She asked him, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, though the rest of the guild thinks I'm completely dense, which is not true. Of course you know that already, otherwise I don't think we would be together right now." He spoke as he scratches his head, as he thinks that's how it works. Irene could only giggle at his confusion, as she then kissed his cheek.

"You're adorable you know that?" She told him.

"What? I'm not adorable, I'm vicious! Fear me!" He countered as he posed to look intimidating, causing her to giggle again.

"You're looked more adorable now." Irene told him as he hung his head in defeat.

"Well… as long as you say it then its fine I guess." Natsu replied as he then smiled at her. She simply smiled as she kissed him again on the lips.

The two continued to kiss, as Irene then pushed Natsu down on the couch with her on top. They continued to make out with each other.

That was until a certain blue cat then flew in to get some fish he left here, but then he saw Natsu and some red haired woman making out on the couch. So he did the only thing he could do.

Scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" This of course causes the two lovebirds to suddenly sit up from the sudden yelling as Natsu then started to shout due to the sudden screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Irene could only sweat drop from the sudden screaming match taking place between Natsu and the blue exceed.

'A FEW MOMENTS LATER'

After they stopped screaming from shocked, Natsu then thought it was a good idea to introduce Happy to his girlfriend. This of course cause Happy to go in shock and started shouting about the world ending, which Natsu was annoyed by that, but simply caused Irene to giggle at the two's interaction.

"How did you manage to break Natrsu's density?" Happy asked her, "I thought Natsu didn't know a thing about girls?"

"What's that supposed to mean happy?!" Natsu shouted at the blue exceed. "I have you know I know plenty about girls. I'm just not a pervert like everyone else is."

"…So what kind of magic did you use to break his density?" Happy once again asked Irene, as he ignored what Natsu told him, which got on Natsu's nerves.

Irene simply smiled before speaking, "I didn't use any magic. Natsu simply asked me out himself."

"…I still think you use some magic to make Natsu not dense, but I'll let it go. For now. Do you have any fish?" Happy then asked her.

"Uh, sorry, no I don't." Irene answered the blue cat.

"It's fine, I'll just take the fish from the fridge." Happy replied as he went to the fridge to get his fish. "Wait until the guild finds out about this!"

"Wait Happy! I want to tell them!" Natsu told the cat. Before Happy could respond back, "If you don't tell them, I'll get you a fish so delicious you never thought fish like that existed."

"*Gasp* Deal!" Happy agreed as Irene simply sweat dropped at how easy it was to convince the exceed. Happy then decided to head back at the guild, as Natsu told him that he and Irene would be there shortly.

"Alright, hey Irene, before we head to the guild, I want to try to make one of Alvarez delicacies. I'm kind of hungry again." Natsu told her as his stomach growled, signaling it wanted food.

Irene simply giggled at her lover's antics, "Sure Natsu, it's alright." She told him as he smiled at her, kissing her really quickly before getting ready to try to make one of Alvarez's foods.

'LATER AT THE GUILD'

The guild was simply acting like normal. Well, as normal as you get with this bunch. People were brawling, people were drinking, and people were having a grand old time… just as long as you don't disturbed Erza while she's eating her strawberry cake.

"Man, I need to go on another mission for rent." Lucy told Levy and Mira as she finished drinking her drink.

"Why don't you go on a mission then?" Mira asked her.

"One, Natsu's not here. Two, if I asked only Gray then I know Juvia will simply follow us, and I don't really want to be stalked. And three, I can't ask Erza right since I don't want to disturbed her eating her cake." Lucy pointed out.

"I guess you have a point." Levy understood what Lucy was coming from. It was better to go on a mission with a team than doing one alone. "Maybe once Erza is done you can asked her then to go on a mission." Levy suggested to her blonde friend.

Before she could reply, the doors to the guild suddenly opened wide.

"I'M BACK!" Natsu shouted as he entered the guildhall.

Everyone turned to greet the fire dragon slayer, but then froze when they saw the rather beautiful red haired woman next to him.

"So this is the guildhall, to tell the truth I was expecting it to look nicer." Irene spoke as she looked around. Natsu could only smile, as he knew that she didn't mean that in a mean way.

"Uh… Salamander? Who's that?" Gajeel asked the pink haired dragon slayer.

"This is Irene," Natsu began to speak as he then wrapped his arms around her, causing Irene to blush, "And she's my girlfriend."

Silence filled the guildhall until…

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in shocked, as some even fainted from the news.

 **All right, I hope you all enjoyed this, unless you didn't, but hey, it's your opinion if you liked it or not. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup people, here's another chapter of this story. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: To Ishgar we go**

"What did you say you grey haired wacko?!" A human like creature shouted at the grey haired human in front of him.

"Exactly what I said! How could you call those weapons of yours swords? They look like giant red cardboard!" The grey figured responded back to the etherious. The grey haired figure was a human that was wearing a black jacket, black pants, and a white shirt underneath the jacket. He had wild grey hair, somewhat pale skin, and blue eyes. He also was wearing grey military boots. The figure also had two katana like swords on both sides of his waists. This is Jake, one of the generals of the continent of Valosa, and a council member of the two continents.

"How dare you call these weapons cardboard! Just because they're red and widen doesn't mean they can't be used! Look at your weapons; they looked like twigs that can break easily!" The etherious angrily talked back. The demon looked liked a human, but he wasn't. He was wearing armored pants, armored gauntlets, armored boots, and an armored helmet. His skin was a bit more of a tan colored. He had purple eyes, and a demon tail. He was also carrying two giant polearm like swords with him (They look like the weapon Hellreaver from a dungeon in WoW). This is Wrath, one of the leaders of the etherious country of Etheria that was in the continent of Helania. The demon is also one of the council members of the two continents.

"HAH! Are you two done arguing about petty weaponry?" The two turned to see what looked like a giant satyr approaching them. This satyr had grey skin, and dark green hair, which covered different parts of his body. He also had a tail, and two curved like horns coming out of his head. This was Vax, an etherious and one of Etheria's leaders. Vax is also one of the council members of the two continents.

"Our weapons are not petty you overgrown goat!" Jake responded back, getting on Vax's nerves.

"What did you call me?!" Vax shouted back at the two in anger.

"An overgrown goat is what he called you." Wrath told him while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Enough you three, you're all acting like children." Another voice was heard, getting the three's attention. They saw it was Spideron who spoke, and one of the mysterious leaders of the island country was with him.

"They called me a goat!" Vax responded at them.

"He called out weapons petty!" Both Jake and Wrath responded back.

"…You weren't kidding when you said that a bunch of them were idiots." The island leader with Spideron spoke, getting Spideron to nod in agreement and getting on the three's nerves. The island country leader had a giant shoulder pad on his right shoulder, and a smaller one on his left shoulder. He was wearing leather gloves and leather boots. The leader also had long orange hair and dark green eyes. He also was wearing leather chest piece and pants. There was a giant hammer on his back. This is Narian, one of the leaders that came from outside the two continents to warn them of the coming threat.

"Who are you calling us idiots?!" The three shouted at the etherious and the demon hybrid.

"Enough, we need to get ready. The fleet is planning to take off soon." Spideron told them. "Gan will be with me on one of our ships. You three along with Narian will be with one of Malion's ships. Understood?" Spideron informed them.

The three nodded in understanding. This will be the first time anyone of the two continents would go beyond the wall to the land of Ishgar. Well, for the three etherious present, this will be the first time going back to Ishgar after over four hundred years. A roar got their attention as they saw a massive dragon landing on the ship they were on, before the dragon took a mortal form. The dragon, now in discuise as a human, was wearing blue robes, had pale skin, grey eyes, and long black hair. This was Thredian, one of the leaders of the dragons of the two continents, and one of the council members of the two continents.

"I take it you'll all know what ships you're going on?" Thredian asked them, getting them to nod. "Good, I will be with Malion on his flag ship. We have less than thirty minutes to get ready before the fleet takes off." The storm dragon in mortal form told them as he then turned back to his dragon form as he took off toward one of the biggest ships in the fleet.

"You all have come from Ishgar right?" Jake asked the three etherious leaders.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Wrath answered the grey haired general.

"I hope we can find E.N.D there. If he's truly still out there, then he must be in Ishgar." Spideron spoke.

"We better find him; he is a child of light and shadow after all." Narian reminded them, "And this Irene woman, we need to find her as well, since she is destined to become a champion of the Naaru." He finished.

"We'll find them." A voice appeared behind the group, as they turn to see Gan standing there. "If they are as truly needed to protect our world as your Xa'va Naaru proclaims, then we will find them no matter what." The etherious told them before looking at Spideron, "Spideron, we need to get to our ships."

"Ah, understood." Spideron understood as he turned to the others. "Well, we better get ready. It's time to unite the world and find E.N.D!" Spideron told them, as they all agreed. Then Spideron and Gan then vanished due to Gan's teleportation power.

The four then agreed as they headed into the ship they were on that belonged to Malion. The time to return to Ishgar and Alakitasia has come.

'AT FAIRY TAIL'

"What's with that reaction?!" Natsu shouted at his guild as they cried out in shock and some even fainting when Natsu introduced Irene, who by the way sweat dropped due to the guild's reaction.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?!" Gray shouted at the fire dragon slayer. "Also, how did you get a girlfriend?!" The ice mage finished due to him and everyone else thought that Natsu was a complete dense idiot when it came to girls and relationships.

"What do you mean how? I'm not as dense as you think I am. I'm just not a pervert like most of you." Natsu responded.

"Sorry Natsu, It's just hard to take in." Lucy managed to speak.

"How come Natsu gets a hot girlfriend?!" Both Macao and Wakaba sobbed as they couldn't believe that Natsu would get a girlfriend that looked hot like Irene.

Before Natsu could attack them, flying furniture hit the two perverts, courtesy of Irene with her magic.

"I would suggest not talk about me like that again." Irene warned them, who nodded after recovering from the impact of the furniture.

"So, Natsu." Erza spoke as she approach the two. "May I ask when did this relationship of yours happen?"

' _Weird, why does she look familiar?_ ' Irene thought to herself as she saw Erza.

"We met during my last mission." Natsu explained, glad that at least not everyone was freaking out too much.

"I see," Erza replied before asking, "You all didn't do anything… indecent… have you?" She asked him.

It took a few moments for the two to understand what she meant, and then they proceed to blush.

"What, no!" They both responded in embarrassment, "We're not ready for something like that!"

"Okay, that's good Natsu." Erza replied with a smile, glad that Natsu and Irene weren't doing anything naughty.

"I'm sorry, but are going to ignore the fact that Natsu actually has a girlfriend?!" Gajeel shouted out.

"Why is that so hard to understand?" Natsu shouted at him.

"No offence Natsu, it's just the way you always acted, it's really hard to take in." Lisanna explained to him. While she herself was a bit sad that she didn't end up with Natsu, she was still happy for him.

"At least you're being nice about it." Natsu smiled at her, making her blush a bit, though Irene noticed it. However, she wasn't bothered due to what Natsu told her about the guild. It didn't look like she needed to worry about anyone trying to take him from her.

"So Irene," Mira asked her as she too came toward the couple, "May I ask where you are from?" The white haired barmaid asks her. Since Irene is Natsu's girlfriend, might as well get to know her.

"I come from Alvarez." Irene answered her, getting Makarov to spit his drink out of his mouth.

' _Alvarez?!_ ' Makarov thought to himself in worry. Why does Natsu have a girlfriend from there?

"Alvarez? What's that?" Laxus asked from the second floor. He himself is shocked that the fire headed idiot got a girlfriend, a hot one, but he knew to keep those thoughts to himself.

"Alvarez is a country from the continent of Alakitasia." Irene calmly explained.

"ANOTHER CONTINENT?!" The guild shouted in shock once more. Even Happy was shocked, since the blue exceed didn't know that Irene was from a completely different land.

"Yeah, isn't she cool or what?" Natsu asked his guild with a smile as he once again hugged Irene, making her blush.

 **Alright, I think I will leave it here. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people, sorry for taking a while to update this story. Hopefully this will make up for it. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Dragons, humans, and etherious oh my!**

Flying over the land was a massive dragon, which was followed by a couple more dragons, though they were a smaller compared to the first one. A couple of ships were with them as well as they flew in the air toward their destination.

The dragons had different colored skin from each other, but the same similar thing about them is that their jaw is a bit sharp and spiked upward a little. Another trait that these dragons share is that lighting is constantly coursing through their bodies, and is visible to everyone as it dances on their bodies as well. The biggest dragon present is named Vorver, one of the leaders of the storm dragons of both Valosa and Helania. He's also one of the council members of the two continents.

Currently, Vorver and the rest of the dragons and ships were heading toward a destination on the other end of the Ishgar country of Fiore. According to the ships, they managed to pick up a large source of fel energy. Having contacted the rest of the fleet, they informed them that they were on their way to the source. The rest of the fleet began to arrive at the capitals of the countries of Ishgar in order to warn them of the upcoming darkness, which most still don't exactly know what this darkness actually is.

As they got closer to their destination, Vorver then felt a huge wave of demonic fel energy, causing his eyes to widen.

' _This must be E.N.D that the others told us about._ ' Vorver thought to himself, as he let out a roar to let the others know that they're almost there.

'AT FAIRY TAIL'

Things began to die down a little from the shock that Natsu has a girlfriend. …Actually no, no one has gotten over it still. Currently, our pink haired demon and red haired Spriggan were sitting at one of the table simply chatting, ignoring the looks they were still getting from most people from the guild. Most of Team Natsu, who were simply looking at the two lovebirds as well, also couldn't get over the fact that Natsu has a girlfriend. Erza was too focusing on her strawberry cheesecake to keep looking at the Natsu and Irene.

"So you lost most of the reward from your mission then?" Irene asked Natsu, as he was telling her some stories of his past mission.

"Yeah, but I wasn't too bothered by it, since it would help repair for the damages." Natsu replied to her with a smile. "On my way back to the guild, I then found this lake, which had a ton of fish. Happy and I then tried to catch as many as we could and- WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" Natsu started to tell her, before shouting at the guild when he noticed them giving him weird looks still.

The guild tried to explain, some saying "Oh, nothing." While others would say "Was I staring, my bad." And then they would go back to whatever they would be doing. Irene found it a bit funny to be honest.

"I guess they still can't get over about us." Irene assumed as Natsu looked a bit annoyed still.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Natsu questioned with a frown on his face.

"I'm sure they're just jealous that they don't have a girlfriend like you do." Irene replied, before continuing, "I'm sure they'll get use to us eventually." The red haired woman finished, getting Natsu to smile.

"You really think so?" Natsu asked her, which she answered with a quick kiss on the cheek, getting the pink haired dragon slayer to blush from the action.

"I know so." She told him, getting him to smile once again, as they went back to talking about whatever they felt like talking about.

Currently, we see some of the guild head to where Team Natsu was, as they were still looking at the two lovers despite Natsu calling them out on it.

"I can't believe Natsu managed to get a girlfriend before I did." Gray told the others in an annoyed tone, knowing that his rival wasn't going to let him live this down.

"That's technically your fault," Lucy began to tell the ice mage, who looked confused by what the celestial mage meant. "I mean, Juvia's basically throwing herself at you, but you're not doing anything about it." The blonde finished.

"Uh… well… it's just… shut up." The ice mage simply told Lucy, who just sweat drop from his reply.

"It's still surprising that Natsu managed to get a girl." Laxus began to speak to the others, who nodded in agreement with the lightingt dragon slayer.

"Salamander was the last person I thought that would get a girlfriend." Gajeel also threw in his two cents about this.

"A very hot girlfriend might I add." Wakaba spoke… which as a mistake as soon as he was finished saying that, a table was thrown at him, slamming into the pervert, who was now on the ground groaning in pain.

"I don't think saying that when Natsu could hear was a good idea." Macao told his friend, who could only groan in pain in agreement.

"I think it's nice that Natsu managed to get a girlfriend, "Mira told the others, even though the white haired woman herself had some feelings for the pink haired idiot, she was happy for him. "Just imagine all the babies they could have!" She finished with stars in her eyes. She was imagining that Natsu's and Irene's kids to have a mixture of both pink and red hair. She squealed in excitement at the thought.

Everyone took a step back away from the white haired woman in fear. Even Erza took a step back from Mira.

Before they could continue however…

*ROAR*

That got everyone's attention, as everyone stood up in an instant.

"What was that?" Irene questioned as she took a hold of her staff in case something happened.

"I don't know." Makarov replied to the Spriggan, as they all began to head outside to see what that was.

When they exited the guild hall, everyone's eyes widen in shock.

Flying above the city was a massive dragon that they have never seen flying above the ground. Flying all over the town were even more dragons, though they were smaller compared to this one. They saw a few flying ships circling around Magnolia that they have never seen before.

"D-Dragons?" Natsu spoke in a soft tone in shock.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a noise and turned to see something jumping off of one of the flying ships. The thing landed next to the massive dragon, for the smoke to die down to reveal a massive and buffed man that made even Elfman look like a midget. He was wearing red armor that covered his entire body, which included a helmet, so they didn't know what he looked like underneath it. On his hands looked like some type of fists weapons, and he had a giant weapon that looked like some sort of gun on his back.

Before anyone could even try to speak, something else flew off another of the ships and landed next to the dragon as well. Unlike the other person, this wasn't even a person. The etherious had giant black wings sticking out of his back, and had like a skinny like body. The etherious had black skin, though his chest was glowing a bright blue for some reason. It had long arms with shard claws instead of fingers. It had long legs as well. He also had two giant horns sticking out of his head, and he didn't seem to have eyes, only a mouth, which when opened revealed the inside to be a bright blue like its chest. All in all, it looked terrifying to the Fairy Tail guild.

Before they could actually speak, the massive dragon, Vorver, spoke.

" **You are radiating a massive amount of fel magic. Are you E.N.D, or are you an enemy?"** Vorver asked as he was looking directly at Natsu, getting his and Irene's eyes to widen in shock. The rest of the guild was simply confused.

The dragon letted out a chuckle, **"Judging from your reaction, you must be E.N.D. It's nice to meet you, child of light and shadow."**

"…Eh?" was Natsu's only reply at those words.

 **Okay, there's that chapter. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello? Are people still here? Yes? No? Meh, I'll continue anyway.**

 **Hi people, it's me again with another chapter of this story for you all to enjoy or want to shred into a million pieces. Also, sorry it took a while o update this one. Hope this makes up for the wait. …It doesn't does it?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Revelations**

Everyone looked at the massive dragon in confusion due to his words. Natsu himself was also confused and shocked. Shocked that both dragons are around and that they know about him being E.N.D, and confused as to what this whole child of light and shadow thing meant.

"…Eh?" Natsu once again simply responded as the storm dragon chuckled.

" **You seem confused E.N.D. Don't worry; we shall explain when we inform everyone else that we found you."** Vorver told the pink haired dragon slayer.

"What do you mean by that?" Irene then spoke, getting the dragon's attention, as well as those two being with him.

"And may we ask who you are?" This time, the black lengthy etherious questioned the red haired woman.

"My name is Irene Belserion," Irene introduced herself as she then went on, "Now, may I ask why you are calling Natsu this "Child of Light and Shadow?"" She asked the three being in front of her.

However, the big armored man suddenly laughed out loud, getting the guild's attention.

"Wow, we managed to find not just E.N.D, but Irene as well. That was easier than I thought it was going to be!" The red armored giant once again laughed. His words got everyone to be confused once again.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu questioned the armored human, "What do you all need with Irene?"

" **We need both of you E.N.D."** Vorver began to speak, but Natsu interrupt him before he could continue.

"Natsu, you can call me Natsu. I only liked to be called E.N.D when I'm in my demon form." The pink haired demon explained to the dragon.

" **Alright Natsu, and as I was saying, we need both you and Irene,"** The giant storm dragon told the two lovers. **"I can't go into full detail here, but come with us as we head to Crocus. A few of the leaders that are there would like to meet you again Natsu. It will be there that we will explain everything."** Vorver finished speaking to them.

"Hang on!" Gray's voice was heard from behind the pink haired demon and red haired spriggan, "Let's get something straight here. You all just showed up out of nowhere and some of you being DRAGONS, and whatever that black thing is-!"

"Wow, that's rude." The etherious replied back, interrupting the ice mage.

"What Gray's trying to say is, just who are all of you?" This time, Erza asked the three beings in front of them, before she turned to Natsu, "And Natsu, what's thing whole E.N.D thing you're talking about?" She finished asking her pink haired friend.

"Well, it's complicated…" Natsu simply replied with a nervous laugh. Then another thought just came to him, as he then turned back to Vorver. "Hang on, Mr. dragon, do you happen to know where Igneel is?" The pink haired male asked him, figuring that since he was a dragon, he would know where his father is.

Unfortunately, the giant storm dragon looked confused, as he didn't know who this Igneel dragon was.

" **I'm sorry, I do not know an Igneel, nor do I know his location."** Vorver answered Natsu, getting the pink haired male to be disappointed.

"Oh…" Was his only reply. Irene saw her lover feeling sad, and out her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Natsu," She began to speak, getting his attention, "I'm sure Igneel is out there somewhere. I know you'll find him someday." She assured him, getting the pink haired demon to smile.

"Thanks Irene, that really helped." Natsu thanked her as he smiled, which caused her to blush a little from his smile.

The black etherious then walked to Natsu, getting his attention once more as the bigger demon went around him, almost like he was analyzing him.

"So… you're the creator of my race. It's weird, I thought you'd be taller, and with a deeper voice." The black etherious finished, though his words confused both Natsu and Irene.

"Creator? What are you talking about?" Natsu questioned.

"It appears that you don't remember. According to our leaders, you were the one who started the etherious race." The demon answered the dragon slayer. However this caused everyone else in the guild to be alarmed.

"ETHERIOUS?!" They all shouted, as in Zeref's etherious? Some of the guild members got into a fighting stance as they were expecting the black etherious to attack them.

"…Wow, no wonder you're people left this continent." The red armored human spoke, seeing how almost the whole guild reacted. "Do not confuse the etherious of Valosa and Helania being creations of this Zeref we were told about. Most of them were all born just like humans and dragons were. I suggest you don't make our allies and friends uncomfortable here." The armored male finished speaking with some venom in his voice.

The guild looked surprised to hear those words, but since they didn't want to start trouble with these people. However, both Natsu and Irene were still confused.

"Started your race?" Irene asked the black etherious once again.

"Correct, according to what we were told, E.N.D, or Natsu as you prefer, created four etherious of his own before he took off. Those four then went on to create more etherious, and started to free some of Zeref's etherious from the black wizard's control. Eventually, there were enough of us to start repopulating normally like any other race would. However, due to Zeref's actions, the continent of Ishgar had only hatred to the etherious. So they fled to where the people of Ishgar wouldn't dare to go, they went beyond the Ishgar wall." The black etherious started to explain.

"The Ishgar wall?" Natsu and the others in the guild were confused by that. However, Irene knew what the wall was.

"The Ishgar wall is a massive wall on the border of Ishgar, separating Ishgar from the rest of the land it's connected too. No one knows who built the wall, as it is said that it had stood for over thousands of years, long before the rise of Zeref and Acnologia." The red haired woman explained to her lover and his guild.

"Really? How come no one ever thought of going beyond it?" Natsu asked the red haired woman, but the tall etherious answered for her.

"Because to Ishgar, they simply thought it was an empty land that anything beyond the wall was not worth exploring. Because of this, my people knew that they would be safe beyond. However, they then discovered the countries and the cultures of the people and dragons that live in these lands. These lands are the continents of Valosa and Helania. The humans and dragons there welcomed the etherious as they saw that they only wanted a place to call home. Eventually, the two continents then had three major races that made the two continents their home, human, dragon, and etherious." The black demon finished explaining to the others.

They were surprised to hear all of that. So there was an entire race of demons that live alongside humans and dragons. However, Natsu couldn't remember creating anything in the first place.

" **I see you're confusion Natsu,"** Vorver began to speak again, getting the pink haired dragon slayer's attention. **"I'm sure once you see them again, you will remember them. It is important that you and Irene come with us to Crocus. It will be there that the rest of your questions will be answered."**

"Question," Natsu began to ask Vover as the pink haired male pointed at his guild, "Are they allowed to come with us?"

" **Of course, any friends of yours are welcome to join us."** Vorver told the dragon slayer, who was glad to hear that.

"Sweet!" Natsu cheered, glad that his friends would be able to come with them. Despite the fact that Natsu has no idea why he and Irene are needed.

"Now then, how are you all with airships?" The red armored human then asked the guild as he pointed at the ships flying around the town of Magnolia. The dragon slayers didn't like his question at all.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Hope you liked it, or not, it's up to you really.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, hello. It's me again with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **So before we go ahead, I need to explain some things. So we all know that originally, Irene can't sleep or eat or anything like that. However… I have put in that she could still do all of that. That is a downside when making a story involving a character that was literally just introduced. So I guess you could just make this story a complete AU due to her still being able to eat, sleep, and all of that.**

 **Also *Spoiler alert* I think Irene is also now dead in the manga. To be honest, I kind of have expected something like that to happen. But she won't be dead here… or any of my other story I'm currently doing. I mean I see people always ignoring Ultear becoming an old lady in a lot of stories, so I think I can do the same with Irene right?**

… **No?**

 **Oh. We'll whatever.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Remember us?**

"Are we there yet?" Happy asked the giant red armored human as they were all on one of the ships heading to Crocus. Some of the other mages of Fairy Tail were on the other ships that were present. The Storm dragons were simply flying next to them as they were heading to their destination.

"No." The armored human replied to the blue exceed.

"…Are we there yet?" Happy asked once again.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Hey armored person."

"WHAT?!" He finally shouted in annoyance at the blue exceed, who didn't seem to be bothered by his sudden yelling.

"What kind of armor are you wearing? I never saw anything like that. Also why are you so big?" Happy asked him, as the blue exceed was curious.

"This is simply normal armor for commanders of the U.E.N. As for your second question, I simply grew that's all." The red armored human replied to Happy.

"What's the U.E.N?" Both the armor male and exceed turned to see Irene walking toward them, as he was interested by the armored male's words.

"The United Earthland Nations, it's made up of all the countries of the two continents of Valosa and Helania." The giant armored human replied to the red haired woman.

"Really?" Irene never heard of anything like that before.

"Yeah, but it isn't like some one government or anything like that. Each of our countries still have control over their own borders, trade, laws, you name it. The only thing the U.E.N overlooks is the military and the protection of all its members. Its existence is proof of our alliances between the countries of the two continents, that if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." He explained to the red haired spriggan.

"Interesting." Irene replied. She never heard of any countries uniting like that before in her life. Sure she has seen countries getting along, trading with one another and all of that. But never did the woman have heard of anything like this U.E.N before.

"Someone get me off this blasted ship!" Irene turned to see one of Fairy Tail dragon's slayers, Gajeel if she recalled shouting from the edge of the airship, as Natsu was simply laughing at the iron dragon slayer's misery.

"Why aren't you affected Natsu?" Lucy asked the pink haired dragon slayer, since usually when he was on anything that moved, he too would be suffering from the motion sickness. Natsu simply grinned at her and the others who were around.

"Oh I was simply pretending. Since I'm E.N.D I can't really get motion sickness." Natsu explained to his friends.

Their eyes widen in surprised from hearing that. He was only faking the motion sickness this whole time?

"What the heck flamebrain?! Why didn't you drop the act when you did it in the past?!" Gray shouted at the grinning pink haired fire dragon slayer, since there were times Natsu got motion sickness when they faced enemies that tried to take them down.

"I didn't do anything since I knew you guys would be suspicious." Natsu simply explained to them.

"You still haven't told us about this whole E.N.D thing yet Natsu," Erza began to speak to the pink haired demon; "We deserve to know what that is all about."

"I'll tell you guys, it's not like I have a choice anymore, "Natsu replied to them, but then added, "But let's wait until we get to our location." He finished.

Before anyone could reply, a voice was heard throughout the ship, getting everyone's attnetion

"Attention everyone, Crocus is up ahead. Please prepare to board off the ship when we arrive." The voice finished as it cut itself off.

Everyone was excited to know that they will be landing soon. So they all headed to the front of the ship where the red armored male, Happy, and Irene were to see the city. However they were shocked to see something hovering above the waters next to Crocus.

"Is that a ship!?" The Fairy Tail mages shouted in surprised.

Indeed, a ship was floating over the waters of the capital city of Fiore. However what caught them to be surprised was the size of the ship. The aircraft alone was as massive as Crocus itself! And Crocus was a pretty big city to begin with.

Of course they were other ships that were flying around the city as well, though they were much smaller compared to the airship over the ocean. They also saw more dragons flying around the city as well as what they thought were some kinds of etherious flying around Crocus as well.

"Well, let's go!" The armored male spoke, getting the other's attention. Before they knew it, the giant red armored human leaped off the ship and headed toward the palace in the city.

"Wait for us! Let's go Irene!" Natsu exclaimed.

Before Irene knew it, she was being held by Natsu bridal style. This caused her to blush slightly from the action he did. Then Natsu unleashed his demonic wings from his back, which shocked his guild mates by the way, as Natsu took off toward the palace with Irene.

"How did he-?!" Lucy began to question, but before she could finish a couple of the Storm dragons around them landed on the ship near them.

"Hop on; we'll take you down to the Crocus palace." One of the dragons told them.

They took the offer as they got onto the dragons, who then took off toward the city below. They noticed the others on the other ships begin taken down to the city on the Storm dragons as well.

Back with Natsu and Irene, the two have landed onto the ground right in front of the palace, where plenty of Fiore soldiers and soldiers of the U.E.N were all over the city.

"Here you go." Natsu told his lover as she got on her feet again.

"You know I could have flown down here myself right?" Irene asked her lover, who simply grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"I know, but I wanted to do that." Natsu admitted with a blush, this simply made Irene smile, as she wouldn't admit but she did kind of liked being held like that.

Before she or Natsu could say anything else, the giant red armored human landed right behind them. This sudden appearance caught the two by surprised.

"Come on, they will be waiting inside the palace." He explained to them, getting them to nod as they all headed into the palace, since the doors are open due to the forces of the U.E.N being here.

There were plenty of Fiore guards and U.E.N guards present in the hallway, most likely to maintain the peace to make sure neither side tries anything funny. Eventually, the three arrived in the throne room.

In the room was King Toma himself on his throne, as well as Princess Hisui on her throne to his left. However, they were three figures that Natsu and Irene didn't know in front of the royal Fiore family discussing about something. Two of them were Spideron and Gan. However the third one didn't look like he was of the U.E.N or their leaders. This person looked like a human, but he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with military colored pants and armored boots. He also was wearing black gloves with a metal piece on the knuckle part. He also had long black hair and a long black beard. This is Bardir, one of the leaders of Naaru'Sha(In case anyone forgot, this is the island with the Naaru and the forces who went to the two continents.).

"I've arrived!" The red armored human announced his present, "And look who I have with me!" He finished, which got the three leaders, Toma, and Hisui's attention to look at the armored male, Natsu, and Irene.

"Fairy Tail?" Toma questioned in confusion, recognizing Natsu as one of the mages from the magic guild. Before he or Hisui could say anything else however…

"E.N.D!" Spideron spoke as he went to Natsu, getting the pink haired to be confused, "It's been so long!"

"Uh… who are you?" Natsu questioned him, which got him to fall onto the ground anime style, as Gan simply sighed from this. The browned cloak etherious knew that this would have happened, as Bardir simply looked in confusion.

"Oh come on! You don't remember us?" Spideron asked him once more, "You created us."

Natsu simply looked confused, as he tired to remember if this was true. However, like a firecracker exploding in his mind, the pink haired demon started to remember.

 **Okay, there's that chapter. Hope it was alright.**

 **By the way, I have actually made a map about Naaru'Sha. This is the island country that made it's appearance in chapter four. I can put in the link in my profile if you all want to see what it looks like. Just to clear, I never said I was good at making maps, so sorry if it looks terrible.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
